


Banoffee Pie & Chocolate carrot cupcakes are for reunions

by TypicalSherlockFan



Series: The Reichenbach Recipes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banoffee Pie, Chocolate Carrot Cupcakes, Recipes, Recipes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recipes for banoffee pie and chocolate carrot cupcakes as starred in the Reichenbach Recipes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banoffee Pie & Chocolate carrot cupcakes are for reunions

**Banoffee Pie**

  
****

**Ingredients:**

For the base

250 g biscuits

1 tbsp cocoa powder

75 g melted butter

**Step 1:**

Finely crush the biscuits (e.g. blender), melt the butter and mix it with the cocoa powder and the crushed biscuits. Put it into a baking form (I used a 26 cm one) and place in the fridge until required.

For the filling

100 g butter

50 g brown sugar

50 g white sugar

400 g can sweetened condensed milk

75 g melted dark chocolate

4 bananas

300 g whipping cream, lightly whipped

**Step 2:**

For the caramel, place the butter and sugar into a non-stick pan over a low heat, stirring until the butter melts and the sugar dissolves. Add the condensed milk and slowly bring to the boil, stirring continuously, to make the caramel. As soon as the mixture thickens and begins to smell of caramel, remove from the heat and allow to cool.

Add the melted chocolate then spread the caramel over the base, cool and then chill for about 1 hour, until firm or until ready to serve. Add the bananas on the base and decorate with whipped cream and cocao. You can make several layers. Also I poured a lot of melted chocolate all over the cake.

* * *

**Chocolate Carrot Cupcakes**

  
**  
**

**Ingredients**

For the dough:

150 g butter

40 g cocoa

150 g sugar

1 package vanilla sugar

2-3 grated carrots

2 eggs

150 g flour

**Step 1:**

Preheat the oven to 180°C. Melt the butter and add the cocoa, sugar, vanilla sugar and the grated carrots. After that put the eggs into the flour. Pour the dough into the cupcake forms and bake them for 9-12 min. Remove from the oven and place on a cooling rack.

For the frosting:

150 g sugar powder

25 g soft butter

125 g cream cheese

A few drops of e.g. vanilla flavours

Sweets or sugar-paste carrots for decoration

**Step 2:**

Beat the cream cheese, sugar powder and butter until fluffy. Add flavour. Pipe or spoon blobs of the frosting on each cold cupcake. Decorate with sugar-paste carrots/sweets.


End file.
